The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for treating a substrate, and more particularly, to a substrate treating apparatus using a process gas and an adjustment plate used therefor.
A semiconductor device manufacturing process includes various operations, such as etching, deposition, and cleaning, and so on. Among these operations, the etching and deposition operations are performed while supplying a process gas in a chamber, and at this time, the process gas should be uniformly supplied onto an entire region of a substrate for process uniformity.
In these operations, the process gas is supplied into the chamber, and also, an internal pressure of the chamber is constantly maintained. A vacuum pressure is provided to the chamber for constantly maintaining the internal pressure of the chamber. The vacuum pressure is supplied through an exhaust pipe that is connected to a bottom surface of the chamber. In this regard, the vacuum pressure and an exhaust amount of the process gas according to the vacuum pressure may be adjusted by an opening rate of the exhaust pipe. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a general substrate treating apparatus, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the air current flow in a chamber when a portion of the exhaust pipe in FIG. 1 is opened. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a valve 20 is installed on an exhaust pipe 10. The valve 20 has a structure that a cover plate 22 rotatably moves about a hinge shaft 24 to adjust the opening rate of the exhaust pipe 10. The cover plate 22 may rotatably move on a plane perpendicular to a length direction of the exhaust pipe 10.
However, an opening region of the exhaust pipe 10 is asymmetrically provided. As a result, airflow is formed in a direction in which an exhaust flow of a process gas is directed toward the opening region in the chamber. Asymmetric airflow generated in the chamber concentrates the process gas on a specific region such as region ‘A’ of FIG. 2. As a result, the process gas is non-uniformly supplied onto a substrate.